Stranded Part 1
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat win a trip to Mars but when an accident happens, they end up getting stranded.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone **(absent)

**Recurring**

**Maree Cheatham as Nona Valentine**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sam Sam Sam." Cat said.

"What is it Cat?" Sam said.

"I just got our mail and look what we got." Cat said.

"What?" Sam said.

"We won a trip to Mars." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"I've always wanted to go to Mars." Sam said.

"Me too." Cat said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head to NASA." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Hey girls where are you off to?" Nona said.

"Sam and I won a trip to Mars." Cat said.

"That's nice." Nona said.

"Yeah. Can you look over our apartment while we're gone?" Sam said.

"Can't Freddie or Dice look after the apartment?" Nona said.

"He's visiting his mom in Seattle." Sam said.

"Oh. What about Dice?" Nona said.

"He's in Phoenix for a hair modeling job." Cat said.

"Oh." Nona said.

"Yeah. So could you look after the place?" Sam said.

"Sure." Nona said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Have fun on Mars." Nona said.

"We will." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Bye." Nona said.

"See ya." Sam said.

Chapter 2

"Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine are you ready to go to Mars?" Spaceman 1 said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Okay. Take your seats and we'll blast you off soon." Spaceman 2 said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Ready Sam?" Cat said.

"Yep. You ready?" Sam said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"This rocket ship is beautiful." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"So who did Dice ask to come with him to Arizona since we're both banned from there?" Sam said.

"He went by himself this year." Cat said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"You girls all set?" Spaceman 1 said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay. I'll press the start button." Spaceman 2 said.

"T-minus 1 0." Spaceman 3 said.

"This is it Cat." Sam said.

(Rocket blasts off)

"We." Cat said.

"We're taking off." Sam said.

"This is so cool." Cat said.

"Hell yeah it is." Sam said.

Chapter 3

"So this is space?" Sam said.

"That's a lot of stars out there." Cat said.

"Hey I see the Earth." Sam said.

"Looks cool." Cat said.

"Let's get a picture." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Looks good. I'll post it on Instagram when we get home." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Hey look we're passing the moon." Sam said.

"Wow it looks beautiful." Cat said.

"I can see the footsteps from the man who walked on it." Sam said.

"I wonder how long it'll take to get to Mars." Cat said.

"It'll probably be awhile Cat." Sam said.

"I'm going to float around for awhile." Cat said.

"Have fun." Sam said.

"I'm having so much fun in space." Cat said.

"I bet." Sam said.

"Come on Sam fly around with me." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Fun right?" Cat said.

"Yeah. This is cool." Sam said.

"I'd knew you love it." Cat said.

"Don't float to much or else we could crash into something." Sam said.

"Hey we're almost close to Mars." Cat said.

"It looks like we got an hour til we get there." Sam said.

"That's not too bad." Cat said.

Chapter 4

"Alright Cat we should get back to our seats." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"I can't believe we're actually going to be on Mars." Sam said.

"Me too. It's my dream to be on Mars." Cat said.

"I thought your dream was to be a unicorn." Sam said.

"I can have more than one dream Sam." Cat said.

"I know I'm just messing with you." Sam said.

"What dream did you have before going to Mars?" Cat said.

"I don't remember. I think going to Mars is my only dream. Well that and being with Freddie." Sam said.

"My other dream is to be unbanned from the bibble store." Cat said.

"You know I can get you bibble. I can buy you a big can off of Zapathon." Sam said. (Zapathon is a parody of Amazon)

"You'd really do that for me?" Cat said.

"Yeah. You're one of my best friends. Besides I'm sure you'd buy me a case of Fat Cakes." Sam said.

"You're right." Cat said.

"When we get back from our trip I'll order you the biggest tank there is." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"What are friends for." Sam said.

"So how long until we land?" Cat said.

"We got 20 minutes." Sam said.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick." Cat said.

"I didn't know there was a bathroom." Sam said.

"Where else are you suppose to go to the bathroom at in space?" Cat said.

"Out the window." Sam said.

"I'll be back." Cat said.

"Don't fall in." Sam said.

"I won't." Cat said.

Chapter 5

"Cat we should be landing any moment now." Sam said.

"Finally." Cat said.

"Let's find a good place to land." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

(Cat accidentally spills her drink and lands on the controls)

"Shit." Sam said.

"What?" Cat said.

"You spilled your drink and it landed on the controls." Sam said.

"I'm sorry Sam. It was an accident. I swear." Cat said.

"It's okay. I know it was an accident. We need to get our spacesuits on." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"I hope we survive." Sam said.

"Me too. In case we don't Sam thanks so much for saving me from that garbage truck back in June of 2013." Cat said.

"Cat we're going to survive this." Sam said.

"You think so?" Cat said.

"I know we will." Sam said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Cat you didn't say Kay Kay?" Sam said.

"I don't need to say it all the time." Cat said.

"We're about to crash." Sam said.

"Can we huddle?" Cat said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"This is it. I love you Sam." Cat said.

"I love you too Cat." Sam said.

(Their ship crashes)

"We survived." Cat said.

"See I told you we would survive." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"So this is Mars?" Cat said.

"I was expecting it to be bigger." Sam said.

"Their sky looks beautiful." Cat said.

"I can see their two moons from here." Sam said.

"They look pretty." Cat said.

"Aw fuck." Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Cat said.

"I can't get our ship working." Sam said.

"Aw geez." Cat said.

"When we crashed it must have blew the engine." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." Cat said.

"Stop saying that. I know you didn't mean to spill your drink on purpose." Sam said.

"If our ship is broken, does that mean we're stranded on Mars?" Cat said.

"It looks like it." Sam said.

(Sam and Cat turn to the camera)

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
